


Warm Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Grand Prix Final, Ice Skating, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Grand Prix Final, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Victor is a troll, Victuuri is just in the background, yuri is a shy bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the Grand Prix Finale, Yuri starts worrying about his friend Otabek. He stopped replying to Yuri and didn’t mention anything about his performance.An impromptu invitation to the Yu-Topia Onsen will surely keep his mind off of Otabek for a while, won’t it?But why are Yuuri and Viktor acting so strangely?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anon Works, Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater 2019





	Warm Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilence/gifts).



> Hey there Silver! Thanks a lot for the prompts! It was really fun to write for that and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Yuri wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep forever. Last night were the Grand Prix finals and Viktor choreographed one of the most energy consuming routines that even he had a hard time pulling it off. But it was well worth it in the end and the audience definitely loved it.

It was too bad that Otabek couldn’t come with him this season, but he didn’t make it to the finals this year. However, he had promised to support Yuri in every way, and he believed him until the old man had the audacity to pull him into the festivities after the Grand Prix finale. 

He watched Katsuki getting drunk, which was something he _never_ wanted to see again, and when he finally escaped from Viktor’s grasp, he was too exhausted to do anything else.

When he finally arrived in his hotel room, he crashed onto the bed, letting out a deep sigh. He would love to do nothing more than to stay like this, but he forced himself up to take a quick shower. If he got into bed now, he would complain about feeling disgusting the next day. 

After finishing his bedtime routine, he collapsed into his bed once more, curled himself under the thick blankets, and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander to the day before. His best friend Otabek sent him a message right before the start of his performance and Yuri managed to perform a flawless routine all thanks to that. But when he returned to his seat and checked his messages, because Otabek would usually congratulate him and express how much he liked Yuri’s performance, he was surprised and almost sad to see that Otabek didn’t write at all.

Yuri couldn’t help but overthink. Did he say something wrong? Did Otabek not like his performance? No, it couldn’t be. Otabek wished him good luck as usual, but then he disappeared without a word. Not even the festivities and Katsuki’s embarrassing drunk moments could distract him from worrying about Otabek, and he would often sneak away to check his messages, only to feel disappointed when there was no new message from him.

It was getting late and Yuri was exhausted. He would call Otabek tomorrow and ask what he was up to. With this thought in mind, Yuri closed his eyes and let himself drift into the depths of his dreamworld.

He woke up some time later to the sun filtering through the shutters. Still somewhat groggy from the last remnants of sleep, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand next to his bed and looked at the time, jumping out of bed when he realized that it was almost noon and he was late to practice! He grabbed some clothes to wear and brushed his hair, that’s when the events of yesterday’s night came rushing in and he sat down on his bed again. 

Right, he remembered now. The Grand Prix was over and he didn’t have practice until he went home.

Yuri checked his phone again to see if he received any new messages, but the only new ones were from his dedushka and nothing new from Otabek. 

“What the hell is he doing?” Yuri mumbled to himself angrily and decided to call his friend. He knew about the time difference, but it wasn’t that late in Kazakhstan yet, so he hoped his friend would answer.

The phone rang a few times before the mailbox answered. In a fit of frustration, Yuri hung up and flung his phone onto the bed. Seriously, where was his friend when he needed him?

A gentle knock on the door momentarily distracted him from his rampant feelings.

“Yuri? Are you awake?” Katsuki’s voice asked from the other side and Yuri let out a frustrated sigh before he got up from his bed and opened the door.

“What is it?” he almost snarled and Katsuki took a step back. Yuri bit his lip and turned around, letting himself fall back on the bed once more. He heard Katsuki entering the room and the bed dipped slightly when he sat down.

“Is everything alright?” Katsuki asked softly and Yuri grabbed a pillow, hiding his face into it.

“Otabek doesn’t answer my texts anymore,” he explained, although his voice was very muffled because of the pillow he was holding.

“O-oh. I see. I’m sure he has his reasons,” Katsuki said quietly.

“What reasons would he have to ignore his best friend?” Yuri grumbled. “Well it doesn’t matter. I’ll just ask him myself when I see him next time!” 

“I don’t know if you can. Flights to Russia have been canceled for the time being because of bad weather. I came here to inform you,” the Japanese explained.

“What?!” Yuri exclaimed and grabbed his phone to see if it was true. And there was a message from the flight company telling him what Katsuki just said.

“How do I get home now? What about my cat?” Yuri asked frantically, looking up other flights he could take. But it would take a while until he got the money from the now canceled flight back and he didn’t have enough to buy another one. The hotel was costly too, he definitely couldn’t extend his stay.

“W-well... Viktor already asked your grandfather to take care of Potya. And if you don’t mind, you could spend time with Viktor and me at the Onsen in Japan! Viktor said he’d cover the flight expenses if you agree,” Katsuki said and twiddled with his thumbs. He seemed strangely nervous around Yuri and would avoid his eyes.

Yuri noticed this, but didn’t comment on it. Though spending time at the onsen with good food and hot springs didn’t sound so bad, especially since he didn’t have to worry about travel costs. 

“Where’s the catch?” Yuri asked, raising his eyebrows in suspicion.

“Catch? There’s no catch! My family invited us,” Katsuki smiled when he mentioned his family. Thinking back to the short time he spent there, he had only good memories of Mama Katsuki. Even though they had a language barrier, she was always gentle and caring. 

“Fine! I’ll come with you,” Yuri grumbled. “Should I start looking for tickets?”

“Viktor already took care of it. You’ll be leaving tomorrow morning,” Katsuki told him. 

“Why so early?! And how come the old geezer already bought tickets?” Yuri asked in bewilderment. 

Katsuki only shrugged. “He had a feeling that you would say yes, so he bought them in advance.”

Yuri harrumphed and got up from the bed, pacing in the hotel room. “Are we going to travel together?”

“No. Viktor and I will be leaving in a few hours. I still need to help a little bit with the preparations! And it will be a really long flight to Tokyo, too. I don’t want to be jet lagged, but you should really start packing, Yuri. You could explore Turin until you’re leaving tomorrow!” Katsuki suggested.

“And it’s almost Christmas soon. Don’t you want to get something for Nikolai? Or for Otabek?” 

He had a good point. If he started packing now, he would have some time to explore the city by himself. But why should he get Christmas presents now? He was most likely not going to see his two favorite people in the world before the end of the year. 

Nevertheless, when Katsuki excused himself and returned to his room, Yuri started packing. He didn’t bother to get everything out of his suitcases besides the bare necessities, such as his pajamas, his costumes, a duffel bag with his sportswear, washing utensils, and his skates of course. When he was done packing, he still had more than enough time left to explore the city.

His phone chimed when a new message arrived. Yuri got up excitedly, thinking that it was finally Otabek who replied to him, but he was met with disappointment once more when he realized that Viktor just sent him the tickets and information about the upcoming flight. He sighed and decided to shut his phone off for the rest of the day, grabbed his keys to the hotel room, and absentmindedly made his way to the center of the city. Luckily enough a shuttle was about to leave to Piazza Borgo Dora, where he would find the Christmas market around the giant Christmas tree. 

Getting a present for his dedushka was easy. Yuri knew that the old man enjoyed drinking tea, so he was looking for the flavors Yuri knew he enjoyed. If he was lucky enough, maybe they were selling zavarka tea brew, but normal tea leaves will do as well. But he had no idea what he should give to Otabek, or if he even wanted a gift from him. 

Yuri shook his head, forcing himself to look at the booths instead. He shouldn’t think about it right now. Otabek was most likely alright and he had a good explanation for avoiding him, or so Yuri hoped.

The booths sold all sorts of things, from good food to accessories as well as beautifully crafted figurines and toys with intricate designs, but nothing really caught Yuri’s interest. It was starting to get late too, and if he didn’t go back soon, he would have to wander in the dark. He decided that he would try to find a gift in Japan then,. Yuri turned around and began to make his way back to the bus stop when his eyes caught sight of a small booth that was selling plush toys, specifically a plush bear that was hanging on the right side of the booth caught his interest. 

It was a beige-colored teddy bear that was wearing a shirt with tiger stripes. Yuri thought that it almost looked like the real Otabek, smiling to himself. This was the perfect gift! And the tiger shirt was the perfect addition. He purchased it and quickly went to the bus station, taking the bus back to his hotel.

* * *

The flight from Turin to Paris went without a hitch, but the flight from Paris to Tokyo made him feel antsy. 16 hours in a plane with a screaming child nearby that would not quiet down for hours killed Yuri’s excitement almost entirely, which is why Yuri was glad to be able to finally leave the plane.

Much to his luck, however, as soon as he got his luggage, a horde of Yuri’s Angels started to pester him!

“Leave me alone!” he yelled while trying to escape the crows of obsessive fangirls. How did they know he was here anyway? 

He didn’t have any time to think about it, because someone grabbed his free arm and pulled him into a store, forcing him to hide behind a large aisle. Yuri didn’t see who it was at first because he had his back turned to his rescuer. He waited until the girls ran away before turning around, his heart skipping a beat when he realized just who it was!

“O-Otabek?!” Yuri exclaimed, feeling both surprised and angry. “Where the heck were you? You weren’t answering any of my messages for days! Do you know how worried I was?!”

He didn’t want to yell, but he demanded an explanation. 

“I’m sorry, Yuri. I didn’t want to ruin the surprise,” Otabek explained calmly, which confused Yuri.

“Surprise? What surprise?” Yuri asked, feeling his anger dissipate into nothing.

“They wanted me to accompany you to the Onsen, said it would make a good gift,” Otabek added.

“Who did?” Yuri wanted to know, until he put two and two together. So that’s why the old man bought the tickets in advance and why Katsuki was acting so strangely! 

“I’m going to kill the old man!” he grumbled, which made Otabek chuckle.

“We should go and check in for the next flight or the plane leaves without us.”

Yuri sighed and nodded, grabbing his suitcase. “You’re right.”

* * *

Traveling to Fukuoka didn’t take as long as Yuri expected. Otabek had a seat right next to Yuri and they chatted about everything and nothing during the entire flight. Yuri was surprised by how quickly time can pass with good company as it went by seemingly in the blink of an eye. 

They left the plane after what felt like five minutes rather than hours. He was excited to finally spend time at the Onsen, but they still had to take the train to travel to it. Yuri didn’t get much sleep though, so he was beyond exhausted. Otabek had to keep him upright while they were standing in the train and he was more than glad when he could finally sit down.

“Sleep for a bit. I’ll wake you up when we arrive,” Otabek told him softly when he sat down next to Yuri. 

Yuri didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned his head against Otabek’s shoulder and closed his eyes, finally getting a little bit of rest. The train ride wasn’t very long however, so Otabek had to wake him up from his nap not very much later, which soured Yuri’s mood somewhat again. He tried not to take it out on Otabek though.

Yuri was not surprised by the fact that both Viktor and Yuuri were waiting for the duo at the train station, probably to bring them to the Onsen.

“Yuri!! It’s so good to see you!” Viktor cheerfully cried. Yuri, who had a pounding headache, cringed at the volume.

“Quiet, old man!” he barked, but Viktor continued to smile. 

“How did you like the surprise? Did you have a nice flight? Did you meet _anyone special?_ ” Viktor wanted to know. Yuri didn’t miss the wink he directed at Otabek, but it only fueled his anger.

“YOU KNEW THE ENTIRE TIME THAT OTABEK WAS GOING TO COME ALONG AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!” Yuri yelled, fuming with anger. “Do you know how I felt when Otabek stopped replying to me? Do you know what it feels like to sit in a plane for SIXTEEN HOURS with a crying baby that would not shut up? And on top of that I was chased by those mad fangirls who somehow knew I was coming to Japan, do you think any of that was _nice_?” 

He was shaking with rage, but when he felt a hand on his back, he slowly calmed down. Katsuki was hiding behind Viktor, who seemed to be unimpressed by Yuri’s outburst of anger.

“It’s all right, Yuri. I should have messaged you, but I’m bad at hiding things so I turned my phone off. I didn’t mean to make you worry about me,” Otabek expressed calmly and Yuri humphed, but stopped shaking.

Viktor dragged Katsuki in front of him to wrap his arms around him, placing his chin on his shoulder. “Anyway, if you’re done shouting we can go to the Onsen now! Mama Katsuki is waiting for us!”

With that, he dragged Katsuki along with him and headed to the exit. Yuri heard him complaining about something, but he couldn’t hear what it was. Nevertheless he followed the couple to Yu-topia. 

* * *

After wolfing down some delicious katsudon (Mama Katsuki’s cooking was a blessing) and relaxing in the hot water, Yuri was more than ready to sleep for at least two days straight.

“Oi, Katsudon! Can you show me the room I’ll be sleeping in?” Yuri asked when everyone was talking about going to bed.

“Oh about that… we don’t have enough rooms today. We didn’t expect the sheer amount of guests that were coming today, so all our single rooms are full,” Katsuki explained.

“What?! So where am I supposed to sleep?!” Yuri exclaimed. This day couldn’t get any worse, he thought.

“You can either share a room with me, Viktor or Otabek,” Katsuki told him. “I’m guessing you want to sleep with Otabek?”

Yuri blushed at the thought of sharing a futon together with Otabek. Was it normal to feel warmth spreading from his chest when he thought of his best friend? Or was Otabek more than just a friend? He definitely wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with him.

“O-only if Otabek is okay with that!” Yuri insisted, cursing himself for stuttering slightly. 

“I’m okay with that,” the young man in question said, startling Yuri who didn’t see him standing next to him.

“Then it’s settled! Have a good night!” Katsuki smiled and retreated with Viktor to their room.

“Are you okay?” Otabek asked Yuri, who was standing frozen on the spot instead of going to his room. 

“Huh? Oh, yes, I’m okay,” Yuri said and slowly went to his room, Otabek following closely behind him.

“ _ _It’s just for one night, just for one night, just for one night,__ ” Yuri repeated in his head.

The boys went inside and Otabek started to change into his sleepwear, which made Yuri blush even more. He didn’t understand why, but he thought that Otabek looked unfairly attractive. 

“You’re staring,” Otabek pointed out, snapping Yuri out of his daydream.

“Am not,” he mumbled and quickly looked away to hide his blush, changed into his pajamas as well, then went to the bathroom to finish his bedtime routine. Otabek shot him a glance when they passed each other at the door when Yuri returned, but said nothing. 

Lying beside each other in the futon was awkward too. Yuri tried not to get too close to Otabek, even though he wanted nothing more than to sleep in his arms for some reason, and Otabek tried to do the same. Yuri tried to calm down and sleep, but he was rudely interrupted when Otabek decided to hog all the blankets, leaving Yuri in the cold. He tried to endure it, but it was just too cold.

“Hey, stop stealing the blankets!” Yuri protested, trying to pull the blankets back onto his body, but Otabek’s grasp was too strong. He accidentally elbowed Otabek in the head, and he let out a small grunt and let go of the blankets.

“Ah! Sorry,” Yuri sighed, draping the blanket over both of them again. 

After that, Yuri tried not to move too much, but he just couldn’t find a comfortable position. He tossed and turned and felt the heat radiating off of Otabek’s body, but he was afraid to move any closer.

“Yura,” he heard Otabek’s raspy voice whisper and found himself suddenly in his friend’s arms.

“Wha- hey!” Yuri’s blush intensified and he tried to struggle against the hold, but he soon realized that he wasn’t strong enough.

“Sleep now, Yura,” Otabek hummed, nuzzling his face into Yuri’s hair a little.

The gesture was comforting for Yuri, who let his body relax. The warmth and strong arms made him feel safe and he soon had a hard time fighting the sleep that was about to take over. He closed his eyes and shifted closer, listening to Otabek’s heartbeat.

“G’night, Beka,” Yuri whispered and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over.

“Night, Yura,” he heard Otabek say before his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

“Aren’t they cute together?”

“Viktor, we should let them sleep a little longer.”

Yuri awoke to two familiar voices. He didn’t want to move yet, however. He was so comfortable and warm and still a little sleepy.

“And miss out the chance to take a photo of them cuddling? Never!”

Cuddling? What was he talking about? Suddenly the memories of last night returned to him. He forced his eyes to open, looking right into the smug face of Viktor.

“What the hell?! Have you ever heard of the word privacy, old man?!” Yuri yelled and wanted to grab Viktor, only to be stopped by Otabek’s almost crushing hold on him. “Otabek! Wake up!”

“I got what I wanted!” Viktor grinned, holding a phone in one hand.

“You bastard! Oi! Beka, let me go!”

“Ohhh cute! You’re calling him Beka!” Viktor cooed, enraging Yuri even more. But no matter how much he struggled, Otabek would not let go.

“See? I knew my plan was going to work!” Viktor told Katsuki triumphantly, who looked mildly uncomfortable with the situation.

“Viktor, really now, Yuri’s right. This is an invasion of their privacy,” Katsuki sighed.

“Oh come on, you’re happy for them too, aren’t you?” Viktor asked and Katsuki just shook his head.

“A-anyway, we wanted to tell you two that breakfast is ready. Take your time though, there’s more than enough for everyone,” Katsuki smiled shyly and left the room, followed by a chatty Viktor.

“I swear I’m going to kill him someday,” Yuri grumbled, falling back onto the futon.

“He’s just teasing you, Yura,” he heard Otabek say right after that.

“You’re awake?” Yuri asked, poking his friend’s head.

“For quite some time now, but I didn’t want to wake you up. You looked so comfortable,” Otabek smiled and opened his eyes. Yuri quickly looked away because he knew he was blushing again. How unfair.

Otabek released his hold on Yuri and got up, stretching himself. “We shouldn’t let them wait long. It would be rude.”

“W-wait, before you go…” Yuri began and got up as well, going to his suitcase. He opened it and grabbed the plush bear he bought, shyly giving it to Otabek.

“It’s not Christmas yet, but I wanted to give this to you anyway,” Yuri explained when Otabek gave him a confused look.

“Oh, really? Thanks, Yura,” Otabek smiled and stepped towards Yuri, surprising him with a kiss on his forehead. Of course Yuri turned red again, but this time he didn’t care.

Otabek smiled and went to his suitcase as well, giving Yuri a small box. “These are for you. Sorry, I know it’s lame.”

Yuri opened the box and smiled when he found skate guards inside that were colored in tiger stripes.

“Are you kidding me? These are awesome!” Yuri exclaimed and hugged Otabek, who returned the hug after a moment of surprise.

“If you’re done flirting with each other, come and join us for breakfast!” they suddenly heard Viktor calling from afar and Yuri jumped away from Otabek.

“Cut it out!” Yuri snarled, but didn’t run out of the room. Instead he turned to Otabek and offered him his hand.

“Let’s go, Beka. I have a bone to pick with the old man,” Yuri said.

“Right,” Otabek smiled and took his hand, going to the dining hall together.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 1 a.m on December 24 hahaha
> 
> Thanks to Faeryn for being the beta reader for this work


End file.
